


Having A Wonderful Time

by CreamMoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Groping, Humor, M/M, Riding, SpongeBob SquarePants References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: Arthur does not have a wonderful time.





	Having A Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeHeerKonijn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeHeerKonijn/gifts).



> Please direct all thanks for this blight on humanity to DHK because she literally came to me with this and said "please" and I was then obligated to write this. Indisputably unable to not write it.

It was Gwaine's damnable penchant for dicking around that lead to it. For whatever reason for the better part of an hour the man had watched nothing but youtube clips while Arthur combined their figures into a spreadsheet. Eventually he'd let out a shout of triumph, turning his laptop toward Arthur with a wide grin. "Found it!"

"Found what?" He asked, not really caring in the slightest.

"Found _it_!" Gwaine elaborated helpfully, hitting play.

A cursory scan as it loaded yielded the most absurd conclusion.

"Spongebob? _Really_?"

"I fuckin loved this part!" His insufferable partner chuckled. "The song is really catchy."

The song was indeed catchy. Insufferably so... much like Gwaine, Arthur mused as he watched the series of two clips, for whatever reason the uploader slicing the scene down the middle and uploading it in under thirty second bits. Arthur vaguely remembered watching the episode, but Spongebob had never thrilled him enough for repeat viewings. He'd been more of a Powerpuff Girl fan.

Having apparently satisfied Gwaine the man turned his laptop back, returning to his aggravating surfing while Arthur was left to do the real work.

***

The song had been plaguing him for most of the day, Arthur not sure why the near unintelligible lyrics were continuing to kick around his brain. He supposed it was because he hadn't taken time to listen to music in a while, so he had nothing to replace it with of equal earworm qualities. He'd have to banish it by listening to something when he got home...

His phone vibrated suddenly in his pocket, the blonde unthinkingly reaching in and grabbing it. Turning the screen up toward him he caught sight of Merlin's name framed by the emoji sparkles he'd put on either side, the message a series of emojis in itself... a group that made Arthur's face heat up.

Clearly Merlin had some particular plans tonight.

***

After dinner at the corner pub the two had crashed back into their flat, standing in the entryway kissing like a couple of teenagers with their enthusiasm, Arthur pointedly ignoring the plucky notes that continued to repeat inside his brain.

Pulling away the taller man kissed from the corner of his mouth along the rise of his cheek, leaning to the side to whisper directly against his ear. "I've been thinking about this all week..."

This happened to be Arthur's dick apparently the way he was palming it through Arthur's trousers, earning a throaty moan for his trouble. Merlin's voice always got him going, the addition of him nibbling on his earlobe helping things along.

Till Tiny Tim decided to turn up the volume, Merlin's hand delving down beyond his waistband doing nothing to distract from it. He could feel himself flagging, Arthur hastily trying to recite any kind of lyrics he could think of mentally just to try and banish the boner killing song.

But still it endured.

Arthur sagged in Merlin's grip, both in posture and in other areas, his face turning red for an entirely different reason as his husband looked at him with a baffled expression. "...Arthur?"

"I..." He had no idea how to explain himself, he honestly could barely believe this was happening. Come Monday he was going to punch Gwaine's lights out for putting him through this.

"...Gwaine showed me a stupid fucking Spongebob song and I can't get it out of my brain."

Merlin stared at him owlishly, brow furrowed still with confusion. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, can I just blow you? I can't... I can't with this in my head..."

***

When they'd finished up Arthur showed Merlin the song, the bastard absolutely losing his mind over the fact that Arthur had gotten temporary erectile dysfunction because of Spongebob.

Arthur was never going to live this down.

***

A week later after all was said and done, and the humiliating earworm intervention was well behind him, Arthur and Merlin were having sex as they should've been.

Riding the dark haired man in their bed Arthur was starting to hit his stride, watching his husband's face as they rocked together. Arthur adored when they had sex this way, the feeling so intimate with him in Merlin's lap.

Absorbed in his thoughts he furrowed his brow when Merlin hummed a few notes of a song, the dark haired man's eyes glittering with mischief. "Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight-"

Arthur's eyes went wide as Merlin sang those few bars, the blonde slapping a hand over his mouth as their pace stuttered to a halt. "If you value your sex life, Merlin Emerson, you will not associate it with the lyrical stylings of Tiny Fucking Tim."

Merlin's shoulders shook as he laughed against Arthur's hand, the blonde's temper flaring a bit at that. Just for that he shoved the dark haired man down against their bed flat, riding him hard till he was satisfied, his hand still held firmly over his mouth.

He was _never_ going to live it down but he'd be damned if his entire sex life was tainted by it!

**Author's Note:**

> By the way the only way I could find the scene was literally in the two part manner on youtube so you're welcome for that actual factual part of the story. Still really weirded out by it.


End file.
